A Year
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: In a little over a year, two lives has changed in completely different ways... and both are not for the better. *Companion two-shot to Perfect. You might want to read that before you read this*
1. Cold as Stone

**Song to listen to: 'Cold as Stone' by Lady Antebellum**

**Chapter name: Cold As Stone**

**Summary: ****'Scars left when it's said and done remain' ~Lady A ****Astrid deals with Hiccup leaving her. **

* * *

It had been a year.

One goddamn year.

Astrid can still feel the pain she felt in the airport. Though she never lets it shows, she's slowly breaking down.

She hasn't cut in a good six months, Astrid graduated high school with honors, been on a fair share of dates, but, nothing seems to take away the pain.

She had opened her heart to a boy, who crushed it into a million pieces.

Maybe... maybe Hiccup had a good reason for leaving, it's not like he left to... _strip_.

Hiccup went to make prosthetics for poor kids.

Astrid looked down at Hiccups' old AC-DC tee and clutched it closer to her. She had work into about an hour, but doesn't care.

Astrid looked around her apartment and spotted something silver on her coffee table.

Her razor. Her trusty old razor.

The only thing that hasn't hurt Astrid.

You know, because it can't...

Astrid has grown stronger than her razor in the last six months, went to the Psych Ward for a week and a half, and started Prozac.

Astrid saw Ruff being dropped off by Fishlegs outside their apartment, and wished for Hiccup to be back and take her out. Just for one more date, that's all she's asking for.

"Hey Astrid..." Said Ruff walking into their apartment "What's up?"

"Nothing..." Astrid said, hiding the shirt under her legs

"Astrid..." Said Ruff, sighing seeing the shirt "do you miss Hiccup?"

Astrid glared "of course not! He left me! I'm over him..."

Because she _doesn't_. She doesn't miss that lying little rat one bit.

Ruff rolled her eyes and walked to her room. Astrid looked down at the shirt and sighed...

* * *

There's something about cutting yourself after six months of stopping.

Maybe she's doing it to stop the pain, maybe she's doing this to remind her of the pain Hiccup made her feel...

Staring at her bloody arm and seeing the word 'Hiccup', Astrid curses herself.

You would think after a year she would be over it. That she would have found someone new.

But...

Hiccup had saved her

From Sam

From death

From... herself even.

Hiccup was the only guy that could make her stomach do damn flip-flops when he smiled. Hiccup could make her blush with that stupid little nickname he used... something like 'Milady' or something like that.

Hiccup was... is pretty damn special. And... and where ever he is...

Astrid hopes he fell down a latter into a pool of lava...

Okay, maybe she doesn't wish that, but still.

Sometimes she wishes that they had never met, and Sam was still abusing her, because... this heartbreak hurts more than when Sam first raped her in ninth grade...

Astrid glared at the blood dripping down her arm, cursing it.

This is Hiccup's fault. She hates Hiccup, more than anything...

But, then she starts to think about... about all the good times she had with him,

He risked his life for her, when Sam tried to kill her. He stayed with her even though she was broken, way beyond repair.

He... he brought out a side she didn't know she had...

He made her feel alive when everyone else made feel like shit.

He treated her like glass when she was stone...

This isn't fair, Astrid... Astrid just wants Hiccup back. She just want him to hold her and protect her.

Maybe Astrid is selfish...

Astrid wishes that she was numb, so she can't feel a thing. Because this pain... is just way too much to handle...

Astrid stood up and walked to her phone. She unlocked it and stared at the picture she took of him in the hospital. When she would kill for him to open his eyes. When she would kill for him to tinker with something.

When she would kill for a kiss...

Astrid told always told herself to delete the picture, but, she can't seem to. Because it's the last thing she has of him, that and his sweatshirt.

That sweatshirt has been washed so many times, that Hiccup's familiar scent has gone away, and maybe that's a good thing. Or maybe it's not, Astrid hasn't decided on that yet.

"Astrid?" She hears Ruff say, voice laced with worry.

"Yeah?" Asked Astrid

"I, uh, have to go to work... you okay here?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure, you have been in there for two hours, do you need to talk?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay, I'll be back at midnight." With that, Astrid's alone again.

* * *

It's about nine o'clock at night and Astrid is at a bar downtown, dancing with a guy who, in Astrid's drunken mind, looks just like Hiccup.

She takes her back to her place, both caught up in the heat of the moment. Just before the Hiccup look-a-like enters her, Astrid pushed him off of her. All the sudden, he's Sam, and Hiccup's nowhere in sight to save her.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells before she can stop herself.

The guy yells at her, probably to call her a slut, a whore, a user, but Astrid tunes it out. She hears a door slam, and Astrid curls into a ball.

After about ten minutes of balling her eyes out, Astrid looks up from her ball. She hiccupped and took a deep breath. It's then that Astrid decided to close her heart, and it's not open to anyone.

She's cold as stone.

* * *

**So, part one of two. The next part is going to be about Hiccup! I own nothing! **


	2. Miserable at Best

**Title: Miserable at Best**

**Summary: **'**That I can live without you, but, without you I'll be miserable at best' ~Mayday Parade **

**"I've made bad choices in my life, and I learned to live with them. But if I could go back and change anything, do you know what it would be?" "That your foot didn't come off?" "No, that I choose to stay with the only girl I've ever loved..."**

**Song to listen to: 'Miserable at Best' by Mayday Parade**

* * *

Hiccup- Henry- doesn't remember most of his year in Miami. Expect that it is super hot, and after living all his life in Minnesota, that's a big change.

His coworkers don't see the sarcastic, funny, joking Hiccup. They get the get to business, workaholic, serious Henry.

Henry doesn't go by Hiccup anymore. Why would a CEO, yes CEO he got promoted from intern to CEO in little over a year, of a major company be called Hiccup?

"Henry?" Asked Henry's secretary, Rosemarie.

"What?"

"Uh, it's seven. It's time to go home."

"Ah, you go ahead and leave Rosemarie, I have something's to work on here."

"Gorgeous, you've been working your ass off since you've gotten here, you've always been the first one here, and the last one to go,"

Henry sighed "Rose, go home okay, Gary and your kids need you. I've got no one."

"Okay, but my doors always open Gorgeous. Got that?"

"Got that Beautiful."

"Bye Henry!" Rose walked out

Henry sighed and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes and got back to work.

* * *

At nine o'clock, Henry unlocked his front door, to have Toothless jump on him.

"Hey, hey bud." Henry smiled I bet you're hungry. Man, you sure can eat." Henry fed his dog and walked into his living room. While most nineteen year olds have dorms, Henry has a two-story house with a yard and everything. His father helped pay for it, and with the monthly raises he gets almost monthly, he can afford it.

Henry sank in his couch and sighed. His eyes wandered over the little black box sitting on his TV set.

Henry had bought the necklace at a spur of the moment thing. It was heart shaped, with blue jewels that reminded Henry of a certain blue eyed, blond haired, scarred beauty.

Henry has thought about sending it to his dad, and making him give it to Astrid, because she has parole hearings for Scott every time he tries to appeal his sencetion, and when she tries to help rebuild the coffee shop.

But Henry could never do it. He knew that she hated him, who wouldn't he had left her, but he also tried to tell her, finally, after a major fight they had, he accepted the offer. Sure, he had, and still does, loved Astrid, but...

High school romances never work out, and... and if Astrid really loved him, wouldn't she had said something? Maybe tried harder to make him stay?

Henry hears the phone ring and picks it up. 'Dad' appears in large letters before Henry decides to decline it. The only person he wants to talk to is in Minnesota, hating his guts. (Not that Henry blames her, he was a dick and left after getting into her pants.) Henry didn't even know that he would have sex with her, all he knew was that she was giving up on him, so he left. Because Henry couldn't handle it if Astrid had been the one to leave.

Henry got up and walked into his kitchen. Maybe eating would help.

* * *

Henry isn't quite sure when he fell asleep, but he wakes up to a knock at his door.

Henry yawned as he opened the door to the smiling face of Scarlett, the girl living next to him. She had just moved in two months ago with her parents (She was eighteen and starting college) and they became friends right away.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She laughed, maybe that's why they were such good friends; they were _just like each other_. And that's why they decided to just stay friends, they went on one date, but didn't click, the way they should had. Not that Henry cared, he was still pining after Astrid and Scar knew that.

"Hey you," Henry let her in and yawned again.

"It's ten o'clock, I know you don't work today, but you never sleep this late. How long were you at work yesterday?"

"Just until nine-ish," Henry said, grabbing eggs to make breakfast "How many?"

"Just two please," Scarlett smiled as she hopped onto his counter "Henry, you need to stop over-working yourself."

"I'm not over-working myself Scarlett. I promise."

"Yes you are Henry."

Henry looked down "I'm trying Scarlett… I just can't… sometimes I want to go back and… and-…"

"And what Henry? You think that she'll take you back?" Henry closed his eyes "Henry, you're nineteen, you have forever to find the right girl. You'll find her… someday."

Henry looked at his best friend and smiled. "You know I love you right."

"Always," Scarlett giggled "Now, make my eggs."

* * *

"You have no food."

"Go eat your parents out of house and home, I'm working."

"Come on Henry, we haven't done _anything_ fun in weeks! You're always working!"

"Well aren't you in a good mood." Snipped Henry

Scarlett looked down and sighed "I have class soon, I have to go…" She started for the door

"Wait, Scarlett, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it. I'm in a really bad mood…"

Scarlett looked down and chewed on the end of her fishtailed hair.

"It's fine Henry…"

Henry smiled and hugged her. Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder and sighed "Tell me who she is…" Henry groaned "Henry!"

"Okay, her name is Astrid. She was… perfect, but she didn't see herself that way. I ruined everything by telling her that I loved her, I _knew _I should've waited."

"How'd that ruin everything?"

"She… she just got out of an abusive relationship."

"Oh no!" Scarlett looked at Henry

"I've made bad choices in my life, and I learned to live with them. But if I could go back and change anything, do you know what it would be?"

"That your foot didn't come off?"

"No, that I choose to stay with the only girl I've ever loved... but I know she only told me that to make me happy…"

"Maybe she didn't Henry… I really have to go now. Bye." Scarlett smiled and walked out

* * *

Henry studied the necklace in his hand and sighed. He knows he'll never see her again, so why is this so difficult?

"Don't give me that look Toothless." Scolded Henry and Toothless laid back down "I know I was a dick, don't need to rub it in okay."

Finally, Henry picked up a pen and wrote on a piece of paper. He folded the little piece of paper and set it inside the box that held the necklace and put it back on its rightful place, Henry's TV stand. Henry smiled and went to bed.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Don't worry, you'll find out what the note says in 'Here Comes The Goodbye'. **

**Henry is just as miserable as Astrid!**

**I own nothing!**


End file.
